


to give love

by lovebalance



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Sort-of Historical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: Nayeon hears that Sana is a lesbian from someone she wouldn’t call a friend.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	to give love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this au is based off the novel the seven husbands of evelyn hugo. more specifically, it’s based off the scene where evelyn finds out celica is gay. this also takes place during the same time period as evelyn hugo in california. any mistakes are all mine.

Nayeon hears that Sana is a lesbian from someone she wouldn’t call a friend. 

She’s on her first glass of champagne, so she barely feels anything, her cheeks only rosy from blush, when the person pulls her into a laundry room and tells her two things. First, that her boyfriend was upstairs about to get a blowjob from some c-level actress. 

And second, that Minatozaki Sana was a lesbian.

Now, only one of these things didn’t shock Nayeon. She’s been meaning to dump her boyfriend ever since the first time he cheated, had told her manager all about it, but he had declined her. “It would be bad for your image if you broke it off first.” So she sucked it up. Now, she wishes she didn’t.

She wishes she had broken off things with him right then, only because it made her feel less guilty as her heart beats faster when the word lesbian comes out of the woman’s mouth. 

Nayeon then feels a flash of jealousy in her stomach. So she wasn’t the only woman in Sana’s life, not the only one that mattered anyway. She gulps a bit of her champagne down as she keeps a straight face and asks, “Is that all you needed to tell me?”

“Well, did you know? I just don’t want rumors going around about you Nayeon, you’re my idol.” The woman lays a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder, and Nayeon shrugs her off, blinking at her. 

“I can take care of myself, and my friends.”

The woman gives her a dejected look, before walking out the laundry room, leaving Nayeon truly alone. She leans back against the door and breathes in. She thinks of Sana, her gorgeous long strawberry blonde hair, her brown eyes, her teeth when she smiles and breathes out. 

She needs to find Sana.

Needs to tell her….she doesn’t know. That she loved her? 

There’s a knock on the door, two swift ones, and Nayeon jumps, before opening it. It’s Sana, in all her glory, and Nayeon almost drops her glass.

“Why are you hiding in here silly? I saw you go in here with someone, then she came out with a sour look on her face.” Nayeon feels her heart beat faster, and she steps aside as Sana steps into the room now. They leave the door open just a crack. “Hey,” Sana whispers, her voice like honey. “You okay?”

Nayeon swallows more champagne and then opens her mouth.

“Are you a lesbian?”

“Excuse me?”

“That woman told me you were a lesbian.”

There’s only silence, and Sana looks down, raises a hand to the end of her short black dress, plays with the fabric. Nayeon watched her, heart reaching up for her throat, cheeks heating up. 

“So what if I am? Are you going to stop being friends with me?”

“No,” Nayeon blurts out. “No, never!”

Sana looks into Nayeon’s eyes, her gaze a bit cold before she sighs. “So what does it matter?”

“I don’t know, I just…. I just wish I heard it from you first.”

“Oh, Nayeon,” Sana whispers, eyes sad. “I don’t think I would ever be ready to tell you.”

“I’m sorry,” Nayeon says after a moment. “I’m sorry. I should have been more sensitive towards you.”

“No, it’s okay. I feel…”

The door swings open. Her boyfriend stands there, looking flushed and happy, and Nayeon feels her heart fly to her head, blood rushing. She hopes he heard none of that.

“Baby,” he yells, the music from outside pouring into the room. “There you are! I was looking everywhere for you.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Nayeon whispers as he slings an arm over her shoulder. Sana smiles at them both before she begins to walk away. Nayeon reaches for her hand.

“We’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Sana says, but she’s not really looking at Nayeon. “We’re okay.”

Sana leaves, and Nayeon feels sadness wash over her. She wishes she got the chance to say it, but she knows it would’ve only made things worse. Her boyfriend, Jinyoung, smiles at her, and she imagines him with whoever he was with, and feels sick. 

++

Nayeon wakes up at five in the morning for her shooting. They’re going to the mountains today, and during the car ride there she sleeps and remembers. As she shuts, she has a dream that’s like a memory about Sana. 

_“You really want to go to Roger’s Ice Cream?”_

_Nayeon sat behind the wheel, sunglasses over her eyes, and Sana sat next to her in a floral dress, smiling at her. “I heard their milkshakes are the best in town.”_

_But Nayeon knows why she really wanted to go. To be spotted together would be the talk of magazines for weeks. “I know an even better place,” Nayeon had said. Sana pouts a bit. “Oh sweetie, you’ll have to be smarter if you want paparazzi to see us together. Plus, I’m the one driving.”_

_“Don’t trust my judgment?”_

_“Not in the slightest,” Nayeon said before she can fight down the smile that came onto her lips._

_At the other diner Nayeon took them too, Nayeon really got to know Sana. Why she dyed her hair red - to get more looks when she was in a film or television, she said it was something to remember - why she loved chocolate more than vanilla, why she signed with a smaller agency instead of going bigger. And in turn, Sana got to learn about Nayeon too. Nayeon whispered things that she hadn’t revealed to others before, not even her own manager._

Nayeon wakes up to the car parking, and to Sana’s fading laughter. In the distance, the sun rises, creating an orange cascade in the sky. It’s beautiful. She wishes she had brought her polaroid camera, just to be able to take a picture of the sky. Maybe show it to Sana.

As she shoots her scenes, she thinks about the other woman. She longs for her. It’s something that fuzzes her mind up, makes her unable to focus. In her trailer, she thinks of dunking her head underwater but doesn’t want to deal with the makeup artists again. 

So she gets her head back into the game and acts like nothing’s wrong.

++

“I don’t think I want you to see Sana again.”

They’re by the pool, lounging around. Nayeon floats on her inflatable chair as her Jinyoung looks at her from where he sits on the deck. 

“Excuse me?”

It’s like the world stops, just a bit. She blinks up at him, removing her sunglasses from her eyes and just looks at him. 

“Excuse me,” she asks again. Her voice is high, with anger she thinks, and he senses it, raising a hand to his neck. 

“I just think it’s ruining you, babe, it’s making you weird towards me. I don’t want you to see her.”

“It’s that? Is it really just that?”

He sighs. “You know why.”

“Because she’s a lesbian.” So he had heard that conversation. He doesn’t confirm or deny, but shakes her head as he gets up and dives into the pool. She watches as he swims towards her, and places a hand on her thigh.

“You love me, right baby?”

She almost scoffs. Thinks of all the times he cheated or thought about it, and she’s so mad she might start to shale.

“You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think you’re a bastard.”

Nayeon jumps into the pool, her sunglasses floating away from her as she swims towards the ladder and climbs out. 

“You know what else I think?”

“Nayeon, don’t be like that.”

“I think we’re over, Jinyoung.”

++

She’s done it, she’s free. Jinyoung hadn’t bothered her after that moment at the pool, and she was grateful for the silence. 

She sits in her apartment, drinking a cool beer when there’s a knock on her door. Nayeon tilts her head, going to open it.

There stands Sana, with her flowing red hair and gorgeous eyes, biting her bottom lip. “Can I come in?” 

“Of course, um,” Nayeon stands aside, and Sana peels off her heels and places them by the door, walking in. 

“Want a beer,” Nayeon is anxiously moving Sana’s red heels next to her own white sneakers before she stands and follows her. “I have a lot of beer ready to drink.”

“A beer would be lovely, thank you.”

They both sit on the bar stools in the kitchen, watching each other before Sana breathes out through her nose. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Nayeon jumps at the chance immediately. “I really, really did.”

Sana can’t help but smile. “I’m glad to hear that, truly.”

There’s another silence.

“Why did Jinyoung show up to my place, angry, saying it’s all my fault.”

Ah. “I broke up with him.”

“And he thinks it’s because of me.”

“He heard our conversation from before. I’m sorry, I didn’t tell him. I would never do that to you.”

Sana nods in understanding before she drinks some more of her beer. “Do you believe me?”

“Of course Nayeon, you...you’ve never hurt me before.”

Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief as she places her head down on the counter, reaching her hand out towards Sana. She waits, and then there’s a slight touch on her fingers before Sana is linking their hands together. 

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Nayeon is hopeful. She can’t look at Sana’s face, her own heating up by her bold question, but she is hopeful. 

“Of course I want too.”

Later, Nayeon is hypnotized by the image of Sana’s red hair flared out against her black pillows. If this is a dream, Nayeon thinks as she trails a finger up Sana’s arm, slowly, up her neck, before it reaches her jaw, then she doesn’t want to wake up.

She placed one hand on Sana’s cheek, and they both shut their eyes. 

When she wakes up, Sana is still sleeping, and Nayeon stares. She’s hopeless, she thinks.

++

She goes to visit Jinyoung. 

“I want you to leave Sana alone. Can you promise me that?”

She asks that as she stands in his doorway, just staring at him. He stares back and shakes his head like he realizes something. “I don’t want you to hurt her, or out her, or do something, anything that will-“

“You know,” he cuts her off, and then she’s silent. “I wish I had that.” He stares at her with a longing look, one that she chooses to ignore. She loved him, once, but not anymore. Not anymore.

“Had what,” she whispers the words, a question. 

He leaves her feeling dazed as he speaks again.

“You’re bravery, to love another woman as you do. I wish I had that.”

++

Nayeon tells Sana she loves her when they’re eating chocolate cake. It’s just plain chocolate cake, along with a few glasses of wine, but maybe that’s what makes Nayeon feel so brave at this moment. It’s just them, Sana and her. 

Sana had ordered it for wrapping up her film, and they sat in Sana’s apartment, with the yellow walls, as Sana opened the box and Nayeon got the plates. It feels domestic, in a way, and this makes Nayeon’s heart race just a bit. 

They eat and laugh at each other’s faces as they do, and then before thinking, Nayeon blurts it out.

“Sana, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

No. “No,” Nayeon swallows. “I **love** you.”

Sana breathes in quickly and turns to quickly look at Nayeon. Nayeon smiles at her.

“Are you joking?”

“Sana,”

“Because if you are, I might kick you out of here, you hear me?”

“Sana…”

“Because it’s not funny if you know how I feel then why-“

“Minatozaki Sana.” Nayeon smiles wide when Sana glances up at her. 

“Yes?”

“Do you want me to say it again?”

Sana’s own cheeks heat up, and she looks down and blinks. “Only if you want...only if you want.”

“Sana,” Nayeon begins again. “I love you.”

“Again?”

“I love you.”

And Nayeon feels like everything’s going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments, would love to leave my own some day.


End file.
